Inspiration
by Seena58
Summary: These moments, this timeless existence. The love that we know is there, right in front of us. Words are not needed, really, and that is why I appreciate these moments. Prompt: A cool fall day :One shots collection, KirioxMiyon:
1. Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin.

**Warnings: **slight OOC-ness (if you want to see it that way)

**A/N:** I have… no words for this. As someone who generally fails at writing romance in any shape or form, I quite like it. (And crack pairings are love. Totally.)

* * *

**Conversations**

"For a moment, I thought I had found love," the voice of a young girl filtered through, laced with the breathlessness that the beginnings of love always seemed to provide, "It was on the way to Yuuki's house. I was talking about his next recital to him, and we passed by each other."

There was silence, soon broken by a sigh. The shift of loose gravel grated as she moved, and then leaned back against the solid surface.

"I don't even know if he acknowledged that I was there, and before I could see for myself, the moment had passed. It was like it had never existed."

She stopped, as if wondering if she had used the right words. It did not matter either way, as no one was present to hear her. For a moment, all she could do was straighten her uniform, as if to distract herself.

"Maybe then was not the time," there was hope in her voice; a wish upon a non-existent star. "Maybe it will come back."

With a laugh, she pushed herself away from the wall, and headed off home. The individual who had been seated on the opposite side - long before she had begun to talk - remained in his place until night had fallen, and his sister had been forced to go out to find him.

Kirika had gently reprimanded him, as she took his hand and promptly dragged him home

* * *

"It happened again. Yesterday, in fact," the girl's voice again, talking as if confiding to a close friend, "Even though it's been a while since the first time, I'm sure it happened. He was so kind to me, although it was not just me, and I was sure that it was true. 

"We didn't get a chance to talk alone, though," she sighed, disappointment evident, "and then, the moment was lost again."

Another voice – a boy's – floated over where she stood, as the clouds above her began to rumble. Droplets of rain fell, and the sound of her footsteps dimmed, as she left with a quick, "I better go."

He remained, though, and allowed the rain to soak him to the skin. Or, at least, he would have, if Kirika had not been the responsible sister, and had come to take him home. It seemed she, at least, understood.

"Brother, it's time to go. Were you planning on sitting here all day?"

"I was… just thinking. That's all."

"And you're going to get sick," she informed him, as the rain fell faster – heavier – around them, "You don't want to worry Himeka, do you?"

She was right, of course, and they both were well aware of it. He got up, as she began to talk about what dinner was, and how – if he kept acting the way he did – they would have to deal with cold food for a long time.

"How much longer?"

For a moment, he could only stare at her; at the smile that told him that she knew, _knew_, and that she was, despite everything, willing to wait until he felt ready to speak of it out loud.

Not, he was not ready. Not now.

"What are you talking about?"

Kirika smiled, but did not reply.

* * *

"Sometimes," she confessed, "Sometimes, I want to believe that we could just talk it out. But… it's a bit… embarrassing, because I'm from a lower grade. But he made a push for my script, and I'm grateful for it. 

"He's an amazing person. I really think I've found love."

* * *

"Brother." 

He jumped – only to curse in his mind for overreacting – and turned at Kirika's sudden appearance. She returned his glare with a face of blank innocence, as she tucked her hands behind her back.

As it was, she didn't need to say anything at all; his current stance did not help matters, as were his actions, half-way done (frozen by her odd timing to check on him).

"Don't ask," he finally snapped.

An eyebrow was raised, amused. "Don't ask why you're graffiti-ing on a wall?"

* * *

There was the shift of gravel as she approached, and then silence. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and then there was a shocked gasp, followed by the sound of someone running away. 

To get away… to find someone…

He did not know.

Maybe leaving a message on the wall had not been the way to go. But he had no idea as to what else he could have done.

_I think we found love._

* * *

Kirika turned as Karin approached where she sat, and smiled as the younger girl took a seat next to her. It was a beautiful school day, something they all appreciated, and the two goddesses had taken to spending time together, just because they could (perhaps in Karin's case, to annoy Kazune, even it was just by a little bit). 

"How have you been, Karin-chan?"

"Eeeh… Kazune-kun was being a jerk again, and Micchi is being the same sort of strange guy he's always been," the brunette shrugged and sighed as she brought her knees up under her chin, "But Miyon-chan seems to be as cheerful as ever, if not more than ever. Himeka-chan and I can't work out why, though. It could be just because her play is being done, but I can't help but think it might be something else—…"

As Karin frowned over it, and continued to rant about how her day had gone, Kirika couldn't help but smile, as she murmured under her breath:

"I guess that wall helped, after all."


	2. Timeless

**Disclaimer: **I (still) do not own Kamichama Karin.

**Warnings: **n/a

**A/N:** As seen on lj. Yeah, I'm slow. Prompt was 'a cool fall day'. You know you love me. Really. ♥ (And I love you for the support. Or just reading it, as a matter of fact.)

* * *

**Timeless**

It was another cool day, with students bundled up to fight off the early chills. Halfway through autumn and already it was too cold to be wandering in fashionable gear – not that the winter attire was bad; they were just limited in comparison.

But it was not what she had in mind, as she swept loose strands of hair out of the way; a useless gesture, as the wind merely swept it back into her line of vision. Her golden eyes scanned the semi-busy street, as others passed by her. They hurried on, not wanting to stay in the cold for any longer than they needed to be, but she remained where she was.

Waiting, it seemed, was something she did quite a bit of. Although her childhood friend had offered to wait with her, she insisted that it would be alright; Yuuki seemed unconvinced with the claim, but respected her decision and had gone ahead. He had been practicing relentlessly the past few weeks, for his next recital, and she hadn't wanted him to get sick by staying out for too long. It was for his own good.

Besides, she didn't mind waiting in the cold like this. The way she seemed to breathe out white puffs of smoke with each exhale; watching as others passed by her in groups, all clumped together; the rumble of engines, just… everything.

It was uncommon to actually find time to just _watch_ and _witness_, rather than be a part of it. To have a chance to witness the larger world around them. To remember how insignificant they really were, and how they could easier leave their life without another moment's notice.

But that was not the point, as she waited for _someone_ in particular. Someone who could make her heart flutter in a strange – almost completely unreal – way that was not necessarily bad.

In a way, she could not believe it had happened; and sometimes wondered if she would soon wake up from the dream. While it was not easy and, very often, awkward, their time together meant more than what others probably believed (and she was sure that both Karin and Kazune could agree with such a claim; even if they refused to admit it out loud). It seemed she acted a little different as well; Karin and Himeka had asked her if there was 'something up', but she never gave them a straight answer. And really; it was amusing to see them so frustrated.

Such thoughts were instantly dispelled, though, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, as she turned as the one she'd been waiting for finally arrived. He seemed a little flushed (perhaps he'd been running to get here? A girl could dream) as he asked her if she had waited for long.

All she could do was shrug in reply, still smiling, as she had not kept an eye on the time; as long as they weren't late for school, what did it matter? For a moment, she caught a glimpse of a different side of him – without the usual scowl, the mask he seemed to stick on whenever he was outside of his house – but it was gone in an instant, much like the times when she had been searching.

Her heartbeat seemed to be unusually loud as he offered her a hand, and she accepted. As he glanced – perhaps _glared_ was more appropriate a word to use – at the people around them, she broke the silence with the first thing that leapt to her mind; Yuuki's next recital.

This seemed to distract him from the crowd of people that hurried on to their own destinations (his glare didn't seem to affect them at all) as he allowed her to talk and they walked to school together.

(A part of her really wished she had refrained from wearing gloves that day, but there was nothing to be done about it now.)

Eventually, the conversation drifted away from her friend's recital and the latest stack of papers that needed to be stamped; with or without Kirika's help.

"Isn't it just beautiful, though?" she sighed, completely missing the slightly confused look he shot her, "When the plants and animals are just getting ready to sleep for the next few months; it's a wonderful part of nature."

"… I suppose."

As soon as they reached the school gates, the grasp on each other's hands loosened, seemed to hold for a single – timeless – moment, before they parted ways. A breeze trickled by as students continued to filter into the building, away from the cold, but all that was left on her mind was the warmth that came from him, and wonder how the world could continue without them.

It was an endless existence they lived on; but she knew it was not the end, and kept the knowledge close to her.


End file.
